Baby just say yes
by Roxsoxjes
Summary: A twist in a relationship and end in something no one would ever expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is the first fan fiction i have ever written so i hope you enjoy it:) **

**The story will be in Mitchie's point of view unless told other wise.**

**Leave a review on what you think i should work on and what you liked. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, everything else is not mine.**

* * *

Its about time.

* * *

I was so happy to finally get off set and go see Joe. We have gotten _really close_ over the years of making this movie and i hate when we film scenes that we aren't in together. He gets to leave set and go back to the 5 star hotel in little, cold Canada and i have to stay on set and film for 12 hours. I hate that i was now 18 and could film for that long. My whole day would be me singing the same song over and over and half the stuff they film wont end up in the movie.

I cant really complain because this is all i have ever wanted. All the fans, all the attention and im living out my dream, but with with all of this comes some annoying people always in my personal life. I cant give a guy a hug with out rumors spreading that we are dating. _Especially _Joe Jonas.

Joe and his brothers are teen heart throbs. With hair like theirs and voices like angels they have the whole world wrapped around their finger.

Joe and i have hit it off since the first movie. We have always talked about making it official but its still not there. We act like a couple and i so badly want to be a couple but even though we arent dating **yet,** we are really touchy... like really _really_ touchy but that doesnt change the fact that he is my bestfriend.

When i arrived at the hotel i'm too tired to talk to anyone. I just want to go to bed. I hate staying in my own hotel room. My family had to stay back in Los Angeles because Madison had her own tv show to record. They thought i was old enough to come by myself, they were right but i get lonely sometimes.

I just decided to lay in my room. My room is so big for just one person, the bathtub is the size of my bedroom back home, the bed is so big it could fit 5 Santas and it gets free room service. Im just _one_ person why do i need all of this? I guess it comes with being rich and famous. Again i cant really complain because its like living in a perfect fairytale. The only thing wrong in my fairytale is...

Im still waiting for my prince charming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today is a fairytale.**

* * *

I'm so used to waking up at 6am to go on set but today is finally a day off. The cast and I have plans to just stick around the hotel because its raining outside and we just need some relax time.

Its 1:30pm by the time i get out of the shower and put on my green sweatpants that say "pink". I honestly don't understand why my pants are green but say pink, the pants might not make sense but they are comfortable so, i can deal. I put on a black bra even though my boobs are so small i barely need on and end it off with a black cami and my uggs.

Everyone is meeting at Joe's room in 30 minutes but i decided to go early. I don't have to worry about walking in on a naked brother because Kevin, Nick and Joe all have different rooms. I know, it doesn't make _any _sense at all but their parents think they need privacy and hey if you can afford it... why the fuck not?

I knock on the door and Joe answers, he looks perfect like he always does. He has on a red pair of basketball shorts with a black strip going down each side, and to make it all better he is wearing his tight black muscle tee. I love it when he wears this shirt, i could stare at his muscles all day, the way they flex when he pulls the door open and how they are just so big. And his hair, how i love his hair! It is always messy and today is no different, he has longish black hair and i can always pin point the little piece at the back of his head that is always sticking up.

"hey Joe"

"Demi" Joe says kissing me straight on the lips.

I don't know why he does this, why he teases me by kissing me when he knows how bad i want him to be mine. Technically he is mine but he knows i want it to be official, he knows how bad i want to be able to look someone in the face and say "this is Joe, my boyfriend". I should be used to the teasing but every time we kiss, and get touchy, which is a lot, i want him even more. Not want like wanting him naked in my bed, which would be nice, but want meaning wanting him to call me "Babe" and say "my girlfriend Demi" and just _everything._

I realized I was just staring so i snapped out of it.

"what do you have planned for us today?" i asked

"umm, i think we are just going to play some games and watch a movie. OH, and eat"

fuck, food. I was hoping we would avoid that. Foods not really my friend, never has been and i have no plan on it being my friend in the future. No one knows about the "no eating" thing but sometimes Joe catches on. He always ask why i don't eat a lot and the come back is always "i ate before" or "im just not hungry". He always tells me that my body is beautiful and that i'm beautiful but i don't believe it. I haven't believed i was beautiful since i was 5. Pathetic, i know but theres nothing you can really do about it.

"oh, fun" i say snuggling next to Joe while he checks himself out in the mirror.

I must have been there longer then i thought because people were knocking at the door. I decided to answer since Joe decided to just sit there. Alyson, Megan, Anna, Chloe, M-Dot and Joe's brothers walk in. Thats pretty much everyone so we decide to start things off with some games.

"alright lets watch some movies" Joe suggest. I agree.

"I call bed" i say making sure i don't get stuck on the floor.

"Well, i wouldn't want the bed anyway" Chloe says with a smirk.

"why?" Joe says curiously

"We don't know what you and Demi do on that thing. Matter of fact we don't know what you do on this floor. I think i'll stand"

Chloe has always been the bitch in the group. She always has something smart to say to everything.

"Chloe, shut up and sit down." i say topping her attitude.

She does as i say and takes a seat on the computer chair. Its funny how even the cast know that Joe and I are someone sexual. We have never gone all the way, but trust me, we've been close.

I take my seat on the bed and Joe sneaks behind me almost making me shit myself.

"Jesus Joe you scared the shit out of me"

"oh, i'm sorry"

"you better be"

He just laughs and i take it upon myself to kiss him. We cant really do anything since the room is full of people but we spend the whole night watching movies with the cast. His arm never left my waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so i know this took a long time to update but it was finals week so i had to focus on school**

**Thanks to the people reading this:) I want to update more but im still not 100% sure how to work this website. LOL**

* * *

These past days on set have been just like any other. We film for hours and in between takes i'm with Joe. We honestly spend every waking moment with each other. You know unless we are in the bathroom. But it's not like Joe hasn't seen me naked, we change in front of each other all the time. We have even cuddled naked but that was kind of by accident.

You see, we were at a party after the Peoples Choice Awards and they were serving alcohol so Joe, Kevin and I had some, actually we had a little too much to drink but, I ended up going back to Joe's and we thought "hey, we are already drunk why not keep going." so we took some shots and the next morning i woke up and was laying next of joe in nothing but my underwear. Joe, well he only had on socks but at least i know we didn't have sex. Thats the closest we have ever been to sex but sometimes it can almost get to that point.

Anyway its our lunch break on set so to get out of eating i usually go to my trailer and act like im sleeping. As i lay down on the couch i hear a loud bang on my door... What is he doing here?

"Joe, why arent you at lunch?"

"I thought i would come see where you were"

"well you found me, you could go back now" i say trying to give him a hint that i dont want to eat.

"i dont want to" Joe says pushing past me into my trailer

"Joe i was gonna go to sleep"

"well eat first" he says pulling a bag of food from behind him.

Great the one thing i didnt want, just happened.

"Joe im not hungry"

"why not"

"i'v been eating all day" i lie, like i always do

"well if you want to sleep i can lay down with you"

i take him up on that offer, i mean why on earth would i turn it down?

I lay down and Joe lays behind me. There is about an inch between our bodies and that bothers me. I decide to flip myself so we are facing each other. I move myself so close to him that we are like on person. I rest my head in the crease of his neck, My chin just above his chest and my head right below his adams apple. I slip my hand under his body so its squashed between the couch and his body and i rap my other hand around the top of him. He does the same. I love the way he hugs me and protects me no matter what. In the middle of my day dream i felt something on my forehead, it took me a minute to realize it was Joe. He was kissing me, and this felt like heaven. Every time he kissed me my stomach felt like i was giving birth to thousands of little bees. I cant handle this anymore, I need to do something.

"Joe" i look up hoping he notices the desperation in my eyes

"yes beautiful" ugh i wish he wouldn't do that, i wish he wouldn't compliment me and call me beautiful it makes it so much harder for me to not fall in love with him, and besides how can he call me beautiful when its not true? How does he just lie to me? How does the whole world call me beautiful but when i look in the mirror all i see is ugly? Anyway thats beside the point.

"Joe, we cant do this"

"what do you mean we cant do this? what cant we do?"

"we cant do this" i say pulling my arms away from him

"what do you mean by "this""

"EXACTLY"

"Demi, im so confused" He was always the dumbest of the 4 brothers.

"Joe, what is this? what are we doing?"

"right now.. well i thought we were cuddling but i guess not"

"JOE, this isn't funny! we spend everyday together, we never separate, you kiss me and hug me and call me beautiful but thats it"

"Demi what the hell do you mean thats it"

its all coming out now, why the fuck should i stop.

"Joe, i have waited a year for you to ask me out, i have dreamt about the day you would call me or take me to dinner and pull the "will you be my girlfriend" card, but it hasn't happened. When i met you we had an spark and i knew something was going to happen one day but i didn't think it would take this long, I didnt think it would take a whole year. Im _sick_ of making out with you and cuddling with you but it meaning nothing. I want to take this to the next step! It's either that, or IM DONE"

He just sat there on my ugly orange couch saying nothing. How the fuck did he have nothing to say after i just told him all of that? I cant even handle this right now, I just walked out of my trailer. I didn't even notice i was crying and i honestly don't care. I just need a break right now. Im going to find Caitlyn.


End file.
